1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver-side airbag device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-245759 (JP-A-11-245759) describes a configuration that includes an inner airbag deployed within the inner side of a steering wheel; and an outer airbag deployed around an outer circumference of the inner airbag to be brought into contact with the front face of the wheel rim. In this configuration, the weight of an occupant is supported by the front face of the wheel rim via the inner airbag and the outer airbag. Such a configuration avoids dislodging of the inner airbag in a lateral direction, which may otherwise be caused by the occupant's weight, and any reduction in restrainability of the inner airbag.
However, the above noted example is to be employed with circular shaped inner and outer airbags that are supported by a steering wheel having a circular shape. For this reason, in case of using a non-circular steering wheel, the shape of the deployed airbag does not match up with the shape of the steering wheel. Consequently, some parts of the airbags that are not supported by the steering wheel are apt to be dislodged toward the traveling direction of a vehicle.